


Cosmic Love

by Obsidian_Tear



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Mentions of underage drinking, Multi, Nasty, Romantic Stuff, am i bitter? yes i am, mentions of smoking, this is pretty tame so far, valentines crap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 10:10:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9717230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obsidian_Tear/pseuds/Obsidian_Tear
Summary: So, it's Valentine's Day and I'm single. Yay! So I figured that in order to spend this romantic day productively, I would write some mushy stuff. So, enjoy a collection of ficlets of obscure ships that I sometimes enjoy.





	1. Back to You - Embo/Sugi

**Author's Note:**

> 'Tis I, your neighborhood single pringle fanfic writer. I pretty much despise Valentine's Day as much as the next sap, but I wasn't going to sit around dreaming about love. Instead of giving into the crushing loneliness, I thought that I would project onto fictional characters. So here's some romantic shit that was really hard to write. It's rated M just in case things get saucy later - but as it stands, this is probably a solid T rating.
> 
> If there is a ship you would like to see today, contact me here or on Tumblr @ iridonian-goddess. 
> 
> P.S. All the chapter names are based on songs. I have an OTP playlist on Spotify that I would be willing to share if anyone wants a collection of romance songs to listen to and weep over today. 
> 
> (I want to apologize for the length of the ficlets. I wrote them all last night. And it's probably not some of my best work.)

Embo was counting the minutes left on this gig; it had been a month since he had been home, and he was aching to return. He wasn’t sure why at first, seeing as though he had grown homesick not a week after they left; but as he thought about it, his mind always drifted to her.

Sugi. He smiled fondly to himself as he closed his eyes; thoughts of the past and the future swirled in his mind. He remembered what it was like when they were younger, and how enamored they had been with each other. It was different now - they were older and they had settled down a bit. But his feelings for her remained - and he knew that she felt the same way. His thoughts shifted to the future, and he only grew more excited. He wasn’t sure what was to come, but they would face it together.

He wasn’t sure what spurred these thoughts - he just knew that leaving her this time was more painful than it had ever been. Was he going soft? He wasn’t sure. He just knew that Cad would heckle him endlessly if he found out. Embo could just hear it now: ‘You’re getting more and more sentimental as you get older. And I’m not sure if it’s a good thing.’ 

Every moment he could spare, he was daydreaming -about her brilliant honey eyes, her warm smile…..her soft touches and mesmerizing voice. It got so bad that Cad had resorted to elbowing him every time he started to stare into space.

“What’s gotten into you?” Cad inquired one night, after Embo’s spaciness nearly cost him a hand. Embo rubbed the back of his head and shrugged.

“Sorry. I guess my mind’s elsewhere.” 

“Where is it, exactly?” Cad inquired, but Embo couldn’t answer; Cad realized half-way through the gig that Embo wouldn’t give him a reason, so he stopped asking. Still, Embo found himself sinking deeper and deeper into the sickly sweet romantic part of his mind.

-

The moment they entered Coruscant’s atmosphere, Embo was bouncing in his seat with excitement. And second they hit the ground, Embo shot up and practically jumped out the doorway. Cad yelled after him, but Embo ignored him as he rounded the front of the ship.

He spotted Sugi approaching with Latts, and it felt as though his heart stopped beating; it was as though he was seeing her for the first time. Her plum hair was tied up in a messy bun, with little wisps of hair wrapped around her horns. She was smiling at something Latts had said, and this made him want to melt. His stomach filled with butterflies, and he watched her for a moment. She was…… perfect.

He knew that Bane and Latts were watching, but he didn’t care - he ran to her anyways; when she saw him, she beamed and sprinted toward him. They met half-way - he scooped her up into his arms and spun her around. She dissolved into a bunch of giggles as she caressed his face and smothered him with tiny kisses. He held her tightly, reveling in just how warm she was.

“Looks like someone missed me.” She chuckled as he nuzzled against her; slowly, she wrapped her arms around him, and everything around them faded into the background. For a moment, it was as if they were the only one’s in the galaxy…… and it felt amazing.


	2. Dancing Away With My Heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one features my gay OCs, so if you want to skip over this one that's fine. I just wrote this one a while back and figured it was romantic enough.
> 
> If you haven't clicked away from this yet, thanks. I want people to enjoy my OCs as much as I enjoy them, ya know. Luka and Meite (Me-it-ae) are very dear to my heart; they are both Kyuzo, with Luka being Embo's older, much gayer sister. They have been around for years but I've never really been able to post anything about them. (Mostly because people can be pretty hostile toward OCs.)
> 
> If you still haven't clicked out of this, I hope you enjoy this little nugget of romance. (Warning, though - It mentions violent homophobia.)

“May I have this dance?” A quiet, feminine voice startled Luka; she looked down at her childhood friend and her secret girlfriend, Meite. They were barely twenty, not out of the closet to either of their families; to come out was a revolutionary act in these times. There had been stories of families murdering their children solely because they were gay, and this had frightened the two into hiding.

Luka wouldn’t admit that the idea terrified her and that her hands shook as she gently gripped her girlfriend’s hands in hers. Even though their parents were nowhere to be found, the idea that they could find out anyways lingered in the back of Luka’s mind. Luka wrapped an arm around Meite’s waist, cautiously, looking up at everyone’s faces to read their reactions. No one seemed to care, let alone notice; still, Luka remained on edge as the slow melody played and Meite leaned her head on Luka’s shoulder.

Luka was stiff at first, defensive, tightening her grip on Meite's waist as if afraid that they would be pulled apart. Meite just chuckled and gently rubbed circles on Luka's back. Luka slowly relaxed, although she would turn to gauge everyone's expression from time to time.

“It’ll be alright. Don’t worry, love.”

Despite Luka growing up in a family where dancing was encouraged, she reluctantly admitted that she had two left feet. She had to apologize more than once for stepping on Meite’s feet, but Meite didn’t mind.

They held each other, slowly drifting around the celebration area. Luka looked down at her girlfriend, their eyes locking. At that time, the world around them disappeared, and it was just the two of them and the song. 

Luka tipped Meite’s chin upwards, and gently pressed a kiss to her lips; it was quick, sincere, but a different kind of exciting. They had proclaimed their love in public, even if no one saw. 

They danced together for the rest of the night, twirling slowly into the moonlight


	3. Heaven - Embo/Cad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Embo/Cad, or as one of my friends and I used to call it, Star Crossed Lizards. Since I'm posting these all at once, I am running out of witty things to say in my A/N. This takes place when they're younger - I don't have an exact age.
> 
> So, here's this. Warnings for mentions of theft and underage drinking. I think that's it.

Cad knew he was in love with Embo the moment they met; Sugi, one of Cad’s long-time friends, had introduced the two and Cad fell head over heels. There was just something about the Kyuzo that drew Cad in, although he could never place it. Sure, he found Embo attractive, and he adored the man’s personality, but it was something deeper than that. 

There were many times that Cad wanted to act upon it, but he was reluctant; he had a reputation to uphold, and this reputation stated that he was uncaring and ruthless. But even that didn’t hold him back; no, what held him back was the Kyuzo’s pale-skinned partner. It wasn’t that she said anything about it - in fact, Cad was sure she would be cool with him exploring with her boyfriend. It was just that he respected her too much to try to poach him from her. 

So he watched him from afar, sure that his love was unrequited; and for the most part, it felt as though it was. But that changed one night when Cad was relaxing in his apartment; he received a rather cryptic call from Sugi, before a knock resounded on his door. Cad frowned slightly, before answering the door.

Embo stood at the doorway, with a box of chocolates and a bottle of wine Sugi must’ve lifted from a convenience store. Cad looked around the Kyuzo, expecting to see the young woman with him; surprisingly, he was alone.

“I’m sorry this is so sudden.” A deep green blush rested on Embo’s face as he presented Cad with the gifts. “I… wanted it to be a surprise.”

“A surprise?” Cad inquired as he took the chocolates and the wine from his guest.

“Yeah…. I… wanted to hang out.” Embo shrugged as if playing it off as just a friendly meeting. Cad chuckled as he opened the chocolate container and popped one of the nuggets into his mouth. 

“Hang out?” His grin widened as he watched the Kyuzo fumble with explaining himself; this meant the galaxy to him, whether Embo knew it or not. Embo rubbed the back of his head as Cad tossed another candy into his mouth; they tasted expensive, and Cad wondered why Embo went through the effort of trying to appease him. “Next time, though, I would prefer Fireball.”

“Uh, noted.” Embo seemed nervous as he looked down at the ground and scuffed his foot against the carpet. This was a side of Embo that Cad hadn’t seen before - he was vulnerable and sweet, and this made Cad swoon. “So……”

Cad acted on instinct - he knew that this could go terribly wrong, but he knew that he would kick himself if he didn’t do it. He gently pressed a kiss to Embo’s cheek, before taking a step away from him. He wanted to kiss elsewhere but thought that maybe it would be a little…. Forward.

Embo blinked a few times, before looking down at Cad; the blush on his cheeks only deepened, and Cad felt a surge of pride. He gently grabbed the Kyuzo’s hand, and their fingers intertwined.

“Thank you for the gifts,” Cad whispered as he gently squeezed Embo’s hand. “Would you like to have some?”


	4. Unconditionally - Sugi/Latts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a ship I kind of recently started shipping - I headcanon Latts as a raging Lesbian, which is why I only write her with women. Since I wrote a Latts/Ventress one for my other fic, I figured I would this ship a try. This is the first time I've ever written this, so I apologize if it isn't great.
> 
> They are also younger in this fic..... probably around eighteen, nineteen years old. 
> 
> Mentions of smoking and underage drinking. (Kind of. Depends on where you're from XD)

Sugi slowly awoke to the sensation of someone carding their hands through her hair; the first thing she saw was the holovision, which was playing a cheesy soap opera. She couldn't help but roll her eyes, seeing as though this is what probably made her fall asleep to begin with. She turned to gather her bearings, noting that her head rested on Latts’ thighs; the other woman was occupying herself with stroking Sugi's unruly purple hair. Latts seemed oblivious to the fact that Sugi was awake, as she contently watched the stupid show. Sugi spent a few minutes just watching the Theelin, completely in awe of her.

Latts was the kindest person Sugi had ever met. Her heart was so full of love for life and those around her; she was the kind of person to stop at beggars’ feet and give them as much as she could spare. She was the first friend that Sugi had made in her life, and dealt with her idiosyncrasies and insecurities. And yet…….

Sugi felt bad; she knew that she was corrupting Latts, that Latts deserved so much better than what Sugi could provide. Sugi was crass and cynical - she had a hard time trusting people, and she knew that this bothered Latts. Sugi's drinking and smoking……. It was starting to rub off on the other woman. Latts would sometimes jokingly refer to her as her ‘project’, but that only proved Sugi’s point.

“You’re overthinking things again,” Latts muttered as she stopped her hands mid-stroke; she locked gazes with the Zabrak woman, who sighed.

“What makes you think that?” 

“I can hear your mind whirring.” Latts cocked a brow as her fingers danced down Sugi’s jaw; she gently traced Sugi’s tattoos, the tips of her fingers mapping out her face. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing.”

“Please, we both know that’s not true.” Latts scoffed and rolled her eyes. She leaned down to gently kiss the Zabrak woman, noting a hum of approval; Sugi tried to goad more affection from the woman, but knew that Latts was more interested in figuring out what was wrong. “Now, are you going to tell me the truth?”

Sugi huffed, before shrugging. “You deserve better.”

“Hmm?”

“I’m no good. You deserve someone who helps you become a better person.”

“Please, Sugi, if I thought I needed to see someone else, I would.” Latts bent down to kiss the woman again, gentler this time. This displeased Sugi, who wanted more contact than what she was afforded with. “I’m perfectly happy with you. Just….. Trust me for once.”

Sugi bit her lip, before nodding; Latt’s kissed her nose, before returning her hands to Sugi’s hair. It took every ounce of willpower, but Sugi was determined to believe her this time.

**Author's Note:**

> (Don't worry about me. I'm really fine I just like being a sarcastic little shit.)


End file.
